Sirens, Vixens and Seductresses
by helium-kiss
Summary: •OC/Many• One-shots with the NPC love interests in DA:O e.g Nelaros, Ser Gilmore, Tamlen, Leske etc. • First chapter: Jowan •Varying from K-M•


**Sirens, Vixens and Seductresses**

_**So, a fic about the NPC love interests for the Warden in Dragon Age: Origins, I'm not going to be doing Gorim simply because I never got into the Aeducan origin, however I might convince myself later on.**_

_**My check list:**_

_**Jowan**_

_**Cullen**_

_**Tamlen**_

_**Ser Gilmore**_

_**Nelaros**_

_Gorim?_

_**Leske**_

• Jowan •

I normally talk in my sleep.

So, I wasn't surprised when Jowan caught me mumbling his name when I took a short nap during the day. I'd been so exhausted from all the training, I was trying to learn a new spell, and Senior Enchanter Sweeney had been giving me an ear-full -not that he doesn't anyway- but I guess he just really wanted me to nail this spell. Anyway, Jowan was more than a bit freaked out when he heard his name pass through my lips, especially when I was asleep.

Probably a normal reaction, although when I did crack an eye open as he kept repeating my name, there was a strange air of awkwardness -as would be expected-.

"J-Jowan? What?" I asked surprised and croaky from sleep.

"You were saying my name, Velania... in your sleep." He said slowly, slightly creeped out. I blinked once, then twice and ruffled my hair while moving to sit on the edge of my bed.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked confused, okay, so I was trying to avoid looking like a douche, but could you blame me? It was better to act totally fine about something so people didn't catch on that you were uncomfortable, that always worked for me.

"W-Well, I mean, it was in your sleep, meaning you were _dreaming about me_. That's... that's-,"

"You're seriously saying you've never dreamt about me Jowan? Come on, not in a... _sexual_ way, Maker no, I just dream about people I see in everyday life, and apparently I tend to voice it." I mumbled the last part so Jowan didn't quite hear it.

"I guess you're right, what was the dream, anyhow?" Jowan asked, it suddenly peaked his interest.

Okay, so maybe I didn't want to admit it, but the dream had been a bit more... _intimate _than I would've liked. The dream had started out perfectly normal, I was in the tower studying. The colours were vivid, much like all of my dreams as the Fade, it seemed, gave you a distored hallucinogenic feel, and in all Mage's dreams I could walk and talk and was in complete control of myself. Then Jowan entered saying something about no-one being around, no Templars and no Mages anywhere. Well, I thought it was weird but didn't seem to think anything of it and that's when it got crazy.

_"I can fulfill any desire..." _Dream-Jowan blurted out, at that my eye's bugged out of my skull and I went ape shit saying I'd cast a hex on him the next time he said anything like that again, but suddenly it got really warm, so much so I could see steam rising from Jowan and the ground, It was like a sauna, I've never liked heat really, much prefer a cold bath.

To my astonishment, he took firm long strides towards where I was sitting, books everywhere from when I'd been studying; piled on the table and the floor -it was a wonder that he could get past them to reach me-. My distorted fade-vision wasn't helping me as I tried to scramble from my chair in an attempt to put some distance between us, but then he was there, right in front of me, like some demented psychopath, or a hungry feral beast-man. There was a fire in his eyes, and I knew it wasn't Jowan, but suddenly I was entrapped in his gaze, I couldn't look away, I was completely vulnerable and the strange thing was I didn't care. Half of myself wanted to run, terrified because I knew it wasn't Jowan, but the other half wanted to indulge in whatever sin this was. I wanted Jowan, I had for a long time, but only now, in this cruel and obscure nightmare did I finally realise it.

So when his mouth collided with mine, I didn't pull away.

And when his canines scraped and bruised my collar-bone I didn't cry out, only whimpered.

And when his short, blunt finger nails ran down my bare back harshly, breaking skin and drawing blood, I moaned in ecstasy.

And I let him take me, for the first time, knowing it wasn't him.

Because when he came, it wasn't Jowan's imitated voice anymore, but a Desire demon's whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"Velania? You okay, just staring off into space there..." Jowan smirked in amusement, waving a hand in front of my eyes to clear my clouded vision.

"Uhh, yeah Jowan, it was... an interesting dream to say the least." I muttered, obviously that not being the answer he'd hoped for.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd teach me-"

Jowan's voice dwindled out as a feminine laugh echoed through out my body making me shiver in repulsion.

And that would be the only time I ever succumed to a Demon's wiles.

_**So that took a dark turn, I didn't expect that to be honest, but I wanted to do a Desire Demon type thing, so yeah, crappy ending, I know, but I really bad at them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, if you didn't tell me how I can improve on it and I'll revise this. Thank you!**_


End file.
